Learning all that transpired
by toonanimefan
Summary: Many people are on the fence about going the way Walter wants to go for the agency, so a random girl decides to show them what happened the last few days to make them understand the importance of the change. Takes place after Joy tells Lance and Walter they would go the different way. Rating may change. Spoilers for movie.
1. The News

**Author's note: Hey guys, so I recently saw Spies in Disguise and fell in love with the movie. Ever since I've had story ideas buzzing in my head and this is what came up. I'm working on some of my other stories too don't worry. I don't own anything that is Spies in Disguise just my O.C.**

**The News-**

A few days after the Director talked to them about going the way Walter was talking about for the agency.

Lance and Walter went to the agency to be there for the announcement because Joy wanted them to. Right now, they were standing in front of the other people in the agency whether they were spies or in the weapons lab.

Marcy, Eyes, Ears and the rest of the Internal Affairs team were standing with Lance and Walter, a way to show they supported them.

Joy had just finished telling the rest of the agency that they were going to start going the way Walter was imagining.

Many people didn't seem to like the idea as they were sending very mean judgmental looks towards him. He felt like hiding behind Lance, but he didn't want them to see that their looks were bothering him.

Lance, Marcy, Eyes and Ears have become real great friends to Walter after what happened the past few days and they could tell how upset he was getting.

Before anyone could speak up whether it was for Walter or being mean to him, a piece of paper appeared out of thin air and into Joy's hands.

Everyone stared and Joy was shocked by this. Lance looks at Walter, "That wasn't one of your inventions was it."

"No." Walter says trying not to look at all the people staring at him.

Joy then speaks, "Alright I'm going to read this because this seems to be important and we can find out where it came from.

She begins,

_Greetings all of you in the agency,_

_I'm not an enemy so please relax. I know many of you are probably wondering why Jenkins is wanting to switch to the ideas that Walter comes up with. The answer is not that simple, so I decided to bring you somewhere where you can watch the events that happened the last few days in the form of a movie to get a better understanding of it._

_Sincerely your friend,_

_K._

_P.S: As soon as this letter is done being read aloud, a couple of seconds will pass before you will be brought to your destination. I'll see you soon._

Joy looks up from the letter in silence, no one knows how to react.

Then suddenly there was a flash and they opened their eyes after being blinded to see a plane white room with many different seats.

They hear a sound and look to see three pigeons. Walter calls out, "Lovey!"

Many of the others in the room stare when said bird flies over to Walter and lands on his shoulder. The other two birds fly and both land on Lance causing Marcy to start laughing at the look on his face when that happens.

Walter also looks amused at this development.

"Aww! Even when you're not in your bird form, they know you are their flock." A nonfamiliar voice speaks up from not that far away.

They all turn to see a girl standing near the wall. "Uh how did y.."

"I know about that sort of thing because in my world you are a movie which is what we are going to be watching pretty soon. At least when my brother gets the technology to work."

"I take it that your K." Joy says stepping forward.

"Yep! Also, all of you that are judgmental, if you have nothing nice to say don't say anything at all."

She turns to Walter, "Hi Walter, I just want to say that you are my favorite person in this movie."

Walters brightens up, "Really?"

K nods her head, then suddenly the screen that was on the wall turned on, "Thanks big bro."

She got no response and she shrugged, turning everyone else. "Okay I would like to have Lance, Walter, Marcy, Ears, Eyes, Joy and the pigeons to be sitting up front."

She turned to rest of the people in the room. "The rest of you need to find a seat behind them. I will also be sitting up front, and the movie will pause when decide to speak about the scene that is happening or when a break is needed because we will, need to take breaks after or during intense or emotional scenes."

They all went to where they were instructed to go. Walter was sitting between Lance and Marcy, with Lovey on his lap. Jeff and Crazy Eyes were sitting on the arm the chair next to Lance and Eyes along with Ears were sitting on Marcy's other side.

Once everyone was seated K says, "Alright let's begin and just a heads up to beginning of the movie shows Walter when he was younger before getting into the rest of the movie."

She ignores Walter's shocked look and started the movie.

**T.B.C**

**Author's note: I hope you all liked it. Sorry if many of the characters were a little O.O.C. This is my first Spies in Disguise story so no flames. R&R please. The next chapter should be out soon, I'm almost done typing it up.**


	2. Young Walter & Lance's mission

**Author's note: Hey here's the next chapter which will be the start of the movie. I'm pretty sure everyone will find young Walter absolutely, adorable. I can tell you know that Walter will be sad while watching the start of the scene because I think it was hinted that it was the last time, he ever saw his mom. I'm not sure if that is true or not but that's what I'm doing.**

**Young Walter & Lance's mission-**

**_(Movie)_**

(Reactions)

**_It looks like someone is trying to defuse an explosive._**

"Uh, what's going on? I thought you said we're going to be see Walter when he was younger." Lance was super confused

**_It seemed to be going alright, then when a lightbulb is seen being held by tweezers. This is heard…_**

**_"Walter have you seen my tweezers?"_**

**_It's revealed that we are in a living room and the lightbulb shoots away from the tweezers into the wall. It flies around and them the door opens to reveal a woman when the lightbulb zips by taking the bottom of the mug she's holding causing its contents to spill._**

**_She looks annoyed slightly._**

**_The young Walter turns around slowly, "Um, sorry. Did you need that mug?"_**

Lance and Marcy laugh.

Walter looks at them curiously. Marcy says, "You said that so casually.

Walter's face went a little red from embarrassment understanding what was funny now.

**_"I needed that coffee."_**

**_"So, what you making, bud?" _**

**_"A gadget for you to wear on patrol."_**

**_"Oh."_**

**_"It's the perfect tool to keep you safe. This button makes a really loud sound to incapacitate your enemies." Makes a loud sound with his voice._**

Everyone winces.

Walter is even more embarrassed and feels bad now that he sees his mom's reaction when he did that.

**_"Like that."_**

**_"This one can wrap you in an inflatable hug so no one can hurt you." _**

Lance looks impressed, "Wow kid you were thinking of that gadget at like the age of five?"

Walter glares at, "Actually I was 6 almost 7."

Lance shrugs and says, "I was close." He ruffles his curly air while Walter squeaks trying to get him to stop. Marcy laughs finding their banter funny.

K smiles and can't help but notice that they were acting like a father and son.

**_"A-ha"_**

**_"And this one is for when you're outnumbered. You just hold out your hand and yell. Stop! And boom! Glitter cloud!"_**

**_"And the bad guys will leave you alone."_**

Walter's friends all looked impressed that he was thinking of a few of his gadgets that he has now back when he was this young.

Even Joy looked impressed.

**_"Oh, because glitter makes people happy?"_**

**_"Because the refracted light causes the enterochromaffin cells to release serotonin…" _**

Lance blinks, "Man I don't understand any that science stuff you're saying. Walter giggles while Marcy is smirking at him.

Many of the other people from the gadget lab seemed to understand what the young Walter on screen was saying.

**_"Yeah glitter makes people happy."_**

**_"Let's try it out. Remember how you told me not to take apart you cell phone?"_**

"Wow, even when you were younger you do what you were told not to do." Lance remarks dryly.

K coughs trying to hold in a laugh at the sarcasm in his voice.

Walter glares at him knowing that he was talking about, the time they found where Robo-hand was, and Lance told Walter to go home and how Walter didn't want to listen.

**_"Walter Beckett! You took apart my…" glitter explodes on her. "Still want to kill me?"_**

**_"No. just the opposite."_**

**_"Then is works! I also wanna add some kitten visuals to trigger the orbitofrontal cortex."_**

Lance, Marcy, Ears and Eyes all slightly did a double take hearing that Walter was already planning to make the Kitty Glitter at the age of 6.

**_From the police radio on her shirt, '11-A-25, Code Six, 104 North.'_**

Walter stiffens slightly wishing that his mother didn't go to work that day…remembering now that this was the last time they spoke.

**(an: I'm not sure if that is true but to me the movie made it out to be like that so let's go with it)**

**_"Hon, I got to go. Time for my shift. Be good for Gram, okay?"_**

Walter starts to get tears in his eyes, but he refuses to let them fall as he whispers unnoticed, "No please don't go to work."

Lovey notices his distress and is trying to calm him down.

**_"Uh, I'll come with you. I can finish this on the way. You won't even know I'm there."_**

"Aww!" a few people sighed at how the little kid wanted to go with his mom.

Walter blushed a little at that, still trying to calm himself down in his progressing distress.

**_"What you need to do is get ready for school."_**

**_"Oh, Mom, school's boring. And the kids think I'm weird."_**

Lance frowned slightly at sound of the kid's voice. He looked down at his new partner in the agency worriedly.

He catches Marcy's eye noticing she too heard what he heard.

**_"Weird? Hey, look at me. What's wrong with weird? The world needs weird."_**

Walter's friends smiled nodding in agreement.

**_"Listen, I'm out there keeping the neighborhood safe. But one day, your ideas…your gadgets…are going to keep the world safe."_**

Walter smiles slightly, while Lance nudges him, "She got that right." This causes Walter to laugh a little bit, momentarily forgetting him emotional pain.

**_"And everybody will wish they were as weird as you."_**

**_"You think?"_**

**_"I know. Now give me a non-inflatable hug. (they hug and when they let go, she says) Love you partner. I promise I'll always have your back."_**

The whole room was now smiling at that motivational, speech a mother had said to cheer up her son.

**_They come out of the hug, "Team Weird?"_**

**_"Team Weird." Little Walter smiles happily at his mom._**

Walter was looking even more distressed then he was a few minutes ago and seemed to want to get out of the room. K noticed and smiled sadly, walking up to him. 'I'm surprised he made it through the whole scene.' She thought to herself, proud that he managed to do that knowing if it was her, she wouldn't have been able to handle it.

He jumped slightly when she puts a hand on his shoulder making Lovey coo worriedly. Lance and Marcy look down at him concerned of what's going on. Eyes and Ears were just as worried too.

The rest of the agency were looking in front of themselves curiously, wondering what was going on.

"Do you want us to take a break?" Walter nodded.

"Okay, you can go in the other room to calm down. Do you want to do that?" Walter nodded his head yes again.

"Do you want your friends to go too?" K pointed at Lance, Marcy, Ears, Eyes and the pigeons.

"Y-yes." His voice cracked.

K nodded grabbing his hand gently nodding towards Walter's friends to follow.

They reached the door on the other side of the room which nobody remembered being there before.

K was the last one to go through, "Take this moment to relax before we start the movie back up please."

She disappeared through the door, which locked making sure no one else could come in.

"Uh, what just happened?" A random person asked, which nobody knew the answer too.

-The other room-

Right as the door closed and locked, Walter burst into tears and grabbed hold of an unexpecting Lance.

Lance rapped his arms around him in shock, "Woah, kid what's wrong."

Walter managed to chock out between his sobs, "T-that w-was the l-last time I s-spoke to my m-mom!" he was sobbing even more.

Lance's eyes widened in realization, and he hugged the kid even more while swaying side to side slightly to ease his sobs.

Marcy, Ears and Eyes all looked saddened that this happy go lucky kid was breaking down as much as he was now.

They too went over to where to two were hugging and they created a group hug. K watched on in silence looking at the sad scene in front of her.

Once Walter had calmed down, he let go of Lance.

He smiled at his friends happily with red eyes and tear tracks on his face.

"Thanks for the hug guys."

"No problem." They say.

Walter looks nervous suddenly, "Um do we have to go back out there now?

"No, you can have a few more minutes away from everyone else and you can clean yourself up. I know this is going to be hard for you, but you need to trust me." K says and Walter smiles nodding his head.

-A few minutes later (back into other room)-

K opens the door and everyone turns to watch as they came back into the room.

**_Scene changes to 14 years later, in Japan._**

"Hey, looks like we're going to see your mission Lance!" Walter says excited which is the first time since coming back into the room he looked happy.

Lance chuckles.

**_"Man, it's cold. Hey fellas konnichiwa. Special agent Lance Sterling. How ya living?"_**

Marcy turns and gives him a look and Lance just smirks at her.

**_The two guys start yelling in Japanese but Lance cuts them off._**

**_"Whoa. Okay, Okay. Everybody good? I'm just going to take his gun and toss it to that snow man then while your both looking all confused trying to figure out what's going on. I'm just going to knock you out."_**

The two guys that have been fanboying over Lance for the past few days get super excited seeing their 'hero' fight.

K smirks and rolls her eyes finding them hilarious.

**_He knocks the two of them out and starts walking when a pigeon has something land on one of the guys on the ground._**

**_"Ugh, he didn't deserve that… (looks up and sees the pigeons) rats with wings." _**

Walter glares at Lance for calling pigeons 'rats with wings.'

Lance holds up his hands, "I don't think that anymore Walter."

**_He takes something off his sleeve and make little drones._**

**_"I'm in position."_**

**_We see in an observation room with the Director of the agency the workers of observation room, "What is your situation?"_**

**_Lance is putting on sunglasses to see what the drones see, "Just getting a visual…now."_**

**_The drones fly around in the building and then Joy says, "10 o'clock." _**

**_Lance see the person she sees in the video, "Katsu Kimura, everybody's favorite arms dealer."_**

**_The camera zooms in on the desk and Joy says, "There that briefcase is your objective. Inside is the M9 Assassin. The first semi-autonomous attack drone powered by atmospheric energy. Never shuts down, never stops pursuing its target. They stole it from our covert weapons lab."_**

Walter shivers slightly not liking that the agency had made that thing. Lance looks towards him worriedly as Lovely tries to comfort him.

**_"Uh, Director Jenkins, he's got incoming. Detecting 70 extra hostiles around the perimeter." One of the observing people on the computers._**

**_Joy sighs, "I don't want another mess like Kyrgyzstan. (to Lance) Lance, listen to me. You've got 70 yakuza incoming. Stand down."_**

Everyone turns to look at Lance who sees their stares and chuckles nervously. K smiles sadly but then continues the movie.

**_Lance scoffs, "That's better odds than I usually get."_**

**_"No! Do not engage. This time you need to wait for the backup team."_**

**_Scoffs, "Team? (takes his sunglasses off) I fly solo."_**

Walter starts laughing which make K starts laughing too understanding exactly what he was laughing about.

Lance looked confused for a moment and then glared at once he realized that were laughing saying he 'flue solo' kind of referencing him being a bird.

**_"Wait. Lance, listen to…"_**

**_Static_**

Walter who had calmed his laughing, turned to Lance along with Marcy, Ears and Eyes, and they gave him a 'really' look. Lance tries to ignore their looks, but he understands why they were looking at him like that.

**_"I think he cut off…"_**

**_"I get it!"_**

**_"Yeah, great, that's right sorry."_**

**_Cuts to the inside of the place Lance was doing his mission. We see a bunch of the people messing around. Then we eventually see that Lance is in the giant fish tank in the middle of the room._**

"That's a strange place to hide." K states, making others giggle/laugh.

**_Lance sees Kimura saying in Japanese, "The buyer is here go!_**

**_"Huh."_**

**_Cuts outside to someone arriving on a helicopter._**

Walter stiffens when Killian first appears on screen, K notices and thinks that he was showing signs of PTSD.

Making a note to check on him later.

**_"Uh-oh. Guess it's time to introduce myself."_**

**_Starts to play music as he breaks the fish tank and rides the wave of water._**

**_While music plays, he beats up a bunch of people._**

"What with you playing music when you, battel people." K asks a question everyone wants to know.

Lance doesn't answer.

**_"You know how you can tell when you're the world's greatest spy?"_**

**_"Sterling. Lance Sterling." Kimura says frustrated._**

**_"Everybody knows the name." _**

"I'm pretty sure you're the worst spy if everybody knows including the bad guys know your name." K states to Lance's shock.

Everyone stares at her with wide eyes. "What? If you're supposed to be a spy getting intel on people, that would be pretty hard if they know who you are."

She lets that thought sink in a few minutes before turning back to the screen.

**_"I'm gonna need that case."_**

**_Kimura says in Japanese, "Over my dead body." Flips his desk._**

**_Runs at Lance tries to punch him, and Lance sidesteps him and then karate chops his neck._**

**_Kimura then falls to the ground unconscious, "Just 3 ounces of pressure to the Vagus nerve…and look at your boy sleepy night-night. Hey, you mind giving me a hand?"_**

"Lance!" Walter exclaims.

"Alright, maybe it wasn't the best idea antagonizing someone with a robot-hand."

He sees Marcy giving him a 'really' face, and smirks at her, she turns away and K could have sworn she saw a blush on her face.

**_Killian glares at him and clenches his fist._**

**_"Hey, come on. What was it the hand joke?" Lance asks as he shoots a little thing at Killian who catches it with his robot-hand and throws it back at Lance._**

Many people were staring in shock that he had caught that.

**_Lance dodges it only to be grabbed by the neck. One of Killian's eyes scan Lance's face and then he asks, "You don't remember me, do you?"_**

"Wait a second…he knew you?" Marcy asked.

Lance just stares straight ahead.

**_"What can I say? I meet a lot of bad guys." _**

**_Lance notices an electric eel next to them._**

**_"I'm gonna show you pain that you can't imagine." Killian says._**

Walter shivers and his friends comfort him, they saw at that moment what K had seen a few minutes ago.

They wanted to make sure

**_Lance then flips getting the eel onto his robot-hand shocking him._**

**_The two of them get away from each other and the brief case is seen sitting between them. _**

"That was cool." A random person in the back said.

**_The lights spark and them a bunch of the henchmen are seen rushing into the room._**

Everyone except Lance and K gasp at how many people were now surrounding Lance on the screen.

**_Killian speaks to the henchmen in Japanese, "Make it hurt." He walks away._**

**_Lance grunts, "I don't think that subtitle was in my favor. Okay. Oh. Okay."_**

**_We turn in circles seeing how many bad guys are standing around Lance, "You wanna do it the hard way? Let's go, then. Let's do it the hard way." Pulls out a gadget._**

Walter gasps making everyone look at him.

"I get to see how well the Kitty Glitter works for the first time!" he giggles in excitement.

Everyone stares at him as K mutters, "Oh, it works alright. Maybe a little too well."

**_Cut briefly to Killian getting into the helicopter._**

**_Lance looks around at the bad guys who look ready to attack him. He says, "It's about to get messy." He presses the button and throws it._**

**_It suddenly explodes but not the way Lance thought it would. Above all of them was a bunch of glitter, with a kitten image._**

**_All the bad guys stop and get all happy and awed at the cute sight._**

**_Lance looks up angry and confused, "What? (the kitty glitter starts to affect him too.) aww."_**

Walter is beaming in happiness, that he gets to see how well it worked.

Marcy gives Lance a smirk and he glares at her.

**_He comes to his senses when a guy holding a knife happily looking up, puts an arm around his shoulders._**

**_He knocks the guy away from him and then does some flips knocks down the gong. Fights some more people, he notices the lights of the helicopter Killian is leaving in, and then puts an explosive under the gong stepping onto it. _**

Marcy stares at him and Mock claps annoying Lance and amusing Walter, Ears and Eyes.

**_"Hey, don't take the loss so hard. I mean you did great. And you got to meet Lance Sterling." Escapes, jumps through a helicopter stealing the briefcase and takes off._**

"That was awesome how you jumped through the helicopter Lance!" Walter says looking like he was hoped up on sugar.

**_Cuts to the intro which shows the outline of some of the main characters making then look awesome. The song 'freak of nature' is playing with it._**

**T.B.C**

**Author's note: Hey guys sorry that this chapter took so long. I started this chapter immediately after the other one but stopped for a while. Then a couple days ago I found out the website with the script I was using the first half of this chapter no longer exists. It just disappeared, sorry if dialogue from the movie was a little weird. Now that I no longer have a script, I'm just watching the movie while I type this up. I will try to get another chapter soon, please R&R. **


End file.
